


У кошки боли, у собаки боли...

by named_Juan



Series: Kurotsuki Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кей пересекается с Куроо в коридоре Токийского Дворца Спорта перед Национальным турниром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У кошки боли, у собаки боли...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/gifts).



> Написано на Haikyuu!!-Недельку, День Некомы

— Говорят, ты пальцы повредил, когда играл с Ушивакой… 

Куроо, не вынимая рук из карманов клубной мастерки, смотрит в окно на почти голые деревья с редкими вкраплениями желтых листьев. Кей пожимает плечами. 

— На игре это не отразится… Куроо-сан, — и натянуто улыбается. Ему неуютно. Бокуто и Акааши уже ушли, пожелав удачи и Некоме, и Карасуно, а Куроо прощаться не спешит. — Но если ты считаешь, что играть против меня в полную силу — нечестно, что ж, тогда мы выиграем быстрее. 

— Так это правда? — он поворачивается к Кею и, конечно же, именно сейчас выбирает время для покер-фейса — никаких ухмылок, подмигиваний, вздернутых бровей, ничего. Да что с ним такое? Мог бы сказать «И не надейся» или «Я тебе не проиграю» — что там обычно говорят герои манги перед важным матчем? 

— Тц. Неважно, команда от этого не стала слабее. 

Кей отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь. Вот же! И почему так странно от этого разговора? Почему Куроо остался, а не ушел с остальными? Зачем этот допрос, этот взгляд — прямой, изучающий? И непонятно, как вести себя. Все время хочется сбежать, а ноги будто к полу приросли. На площадке, когда бок о бок в блоке или тот же самый взгляд за сеткой, проще. Сетка — граница, за нее нет хода противнику. Перекрестье белых нитей, рассекающее чужую ухмылку, — как прицел. Все просто. И разговоры простые. А тут… 

— Дай. 

Куроо берет Кея за руку, и тот, по-прежнему глядя в окно, не успевает отреагировать и отступить. Только вздрагивает, когда пальцы Куроо ложатся поверх лангеты. На лбу, под челкой мгновенно проступает испарина, и Кей деревенеет, ожидая острой вспышки боли. Он говорит себе, что это глупо, что Куроо ничего ему не сделает, пытается расслабиться и нервно облизывает моментально пересохшие губы, но в крови уже гуляет лошадиная доза адреналина: тело слишком хорошо помнит, как все произошло. И пусть сейчас уже ничего не болит, а лангета надежно защищает травмированную руку, на короткий обжигающий миг Кея окатывает паника. 

— Шшш, — тихо говорит Куроо, снова поднимая взгляд. — Я только посмотрю. 

Это странно, говорит себе Кей. То, как горячие пальцы Куроо медленно скользят по вмиг похолодевшей коже. Как шершавые подушечки исследуют линии на ладони. Какой болезненной чувствительностью, оказывается, обладает тонкая кожа между пальцами. Сердце, постепенно разгоняясь, начинает взбивать кровь в кислородный коктейль, и Кей резко втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Куроо вздрагивает и вскидывает глаза, но, словно в трансе, продолжает поглаживать кисть — спускается к запястью, возвращается к центру ладони, мягко разминает непроизвольно напрягшиеся мышцы. От поясницы к плечам прокатывается волна мурашек и растекается по рукам. 

Они не одни здесь: мимо, чуть в отдалении, проходят люди — игроки и зрители, те, кто приехал на игры в Токио. Но никто не обращает на них внимания. А Кей, будто под гипнозом, не может отвести взгляда от длинных смуглых пальцев, удерживающих его руку. 

Это ловушка. Куроо снова хочет подловить его, подвести к чему-то, подтолкнуть туда, куда сам Кей пойти не решится. Это западня, ловко расставленные силки, провокация, чтобы выбить Кея из колеи, заставить испугаться и отступить в решающий момент. Или сон. Ловушка во сне. 

Нужен тайм-аут. Чтобы прервать момент, разрушить эту невесомость, сковавшую время, как смола — насекомое. Нужно хоть что-то, какой-то сигнал, чтобы спустить курок. «Куроо-сан» — оседает сухим воздухом на языке, втянутое через приоткрытые губы, холодит их, застревает комом в горле, не давая голосу выбраться наружу. А Куроо переворачивает ладонь Кея, поднимает к лицу и прижимает к губам. И вот он, долгожданный сигнал: самое время оттолкнуть, отдернуть руку, вырваться, сказать какую-нибудь колкость и уйти. Только ноги как ватные. Кровь щекочет вены, вскипает, густеет, наполняя голову неясным гулом, похожим на зов морской раковины. 

Ладонь обжигает, когда Куроо трогает ее языком и ведет им дальше, щекоча жарким, острым кончиком основание пальцев. Это так ярко, так остро, что Кей содрогается всем телом, словно все чувства сосредоточены в точке соприкосновения чужого языка с его кожей. А Куроо смотрит из-под полуопущенных ресниц темными глазами, в которых, кажется, исчезает свет. Язык розовый, влажный, нетерпеливо подрагивает. Это нетерпение так возбуждающе уязвимо, что Кею хочется закрыть глаза, он ничего не видит и не чувствует, кроме чужого желания. Кончиков пальцев касаются сухие мягкие губы — Куроо оставляет легкие, едва уловимые поцелуи на каждом и, наконец, опускает руку. 

— Только попробуй мне проиграть, — голос похож на тихое, гортанное рычание, которое эхом отзывается внутри, и Кей понимает, что первый сет бездарно слит. 

Он высвобождает руку из цепкой хватки Куроо, берет его пальцами за подбородок и, успев поймать взглядом растерянный взмах ресниц, коротко целует, слегка прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу. 

— И не надейся. 

Куроо смотрит на него с непередаваемым выражением, которое Кей мог бы назвать ликованием, если бы не счел это слишком самонадеянным, и, наконец, улыбается. 

Игра уже началась.


End file.
